Between Love and Commitment
by khakiXthistle
Summary: Risa Harada a.k.a. sister, friend, daughter, wedding planner and new a mother? Follow her as she walks out as a new mom, scratch that, future new single mom with a promotion up ahead. Will the company's greatest wedding planner be able to arrange her own?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: uhm...hey? haha, nothing much to say than, ta---dahhh! haha, new story! yea, i know i suck but at least the story's a LITTLE better that the authoress...good news and bad news, bad news...my classmate Abelle can't read this, haha...she'll get the hell guts out of me! and the good news you ask? well, it's yet to come...so uhm, wish you guys could give me some reviews to finish both my story's and some songfic's piled up in my PC...haha! yup, if i don't get too bored with this account i might just post lots of story's, haha! so well, that's it! how you could drop by the little reviews area...all you gotta do is read the story and if you have any comments, suggestions or even violent reactions, scroll down, yea all the way down an press "Go" button! and there you have it! the reviews page! yay! well now on with the disclaimer:))

Disclaimer: i disclaim all my rights and myself in writing this story...haha :)) alter-egoness!...thus, i disclaim myself in order to achieve great success and power! muawahaha:))...so in simpler terms no i don't own this manga because if i did the world will die and the balanceof nature will go and fall to pieces in front of you very eyes...we don't want that don't we? so i, myself and me disclaim:))

WARNING:

CAUTION OR WHATEVER!:

haha! nothing! just informing you that ratings might rise in the next chapter. No, scratch that! rating's

WILL rise at the next chapter! yay:)) so next time you find this story! you'll be finding it at the rated M part! haha :))

yay for me! haha! i'll get killed by Abelle if she find's out!Abelle...i'm such a nice friend that i don't want to pollute your mind! spare me! haha :))

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The blinds were pulled back so she could see outside. The day was brand new with a lemon-yellow sun shining through her sixteenth-floor hospital window.

"Curse you", she grumbled to the sun, it has been awhile since she started to hate every inanimate object in this room, what could you expect, she was in despair.

From her bed, she could varguely hear the traffic below, a world far away from the blue sky she was staring at. It didn't feel like it at first, but it looked like it was going to be a great day.

Suddenly, the glass-sliding door slid open, revealing a peering Riku. She was looking directly at Risa and observed her current situation. Even she knew her current condition

Ooh,

But her backed ached: lumber area and upper back. Her abdomen felt and even probably looked like a punching bag.

"Having baby problems?" Riku asked with a playful smirk.

Even though that Risa was trying her best to look fine she knew that Riku wouldn't buy it, kinda because of a twin telepathy, when Risa feels the pain Riku feels it too, sort of scares a lot of people too.

Though they were twins, Riku was a damn sure different story from her, sure a lot of time had past but some thing's just never change. Besides of Riku being a mature woman, she still kept that sporty personality in her, still the wildcat as Daisuke, her husband, commented (a/n: wonder where?XD) while Risa on the other hand still has that girly personality.

Riku sat beside her and began to run her fingers through her hair, giving her the assurance and comfort causing her to slowly close her eyes a let her mind drift away.

"_He should be doing this" _Risa thought as she began to think about the past, her irresponsibilities and her mistakes, not only to her also to her baby _"Sure I thought of myself first before the baby but I also have my needs, right? and the father must also have responsibilities."_

_Flashback_

_Normal__** P**__oint__** o**__f__** V**__iew_

_Satoshi Hiwatari, 24 years old, future owner of the Hiwatari Corporation (since that his father was so caught up with that job and doesn't like to let go), handsome, rich and to top it all off women worship him almost everywhere. Smart, cool and handsome Satoshi Hiwatari wants so bad to inherit the Hiwatari Corporation and kick his father's ass off that chair but for ONE condition, he has to marry a woman named Kia, rich and powerful to help enhance the areas of the Hiwatari Corporation. Truth told, he doesn't even know her last name but who cares, if marrying her will get his father's ass off that chair then fine, bring on the wedding bells.   
_

_Satoshi's__** P**__oint__** o**__f__** V**__iew_

_Jesus Christ almighty,_

_This woman has a mouth of a population of chattering women, and she's the chief! the way she chatters its like the windows were going to shatter into a million pieces together with my eardrums._

_And I will never forget the time when we attended a meeting, is she really that hungry or does she have five stomach's? she went back to the buffet table over and over again for like a hundred times!_

_And the worst was her superfluous super-long and dozens of lists for the wedding, the food, her dress, the catering and the food . . . again._

_Some of my friends invited me to Boracay, Philippines (yes, he has friends and Boracay . . well.) Since that it was my final weeks or months to experience my freedom (did I mention my future wife was so overrated? No? it's mentioned then), I agreed and thus, my journey begun in Boracay, Philippines._

_Normal__** P**__oint__** o**__f__** V**__iew_

_Risa was leisurely walking around the beautiful beach in Boracay. Her friends invited her to join their so called "vacation" out-of-the-office-to-meet-cute-boys-kind-of-vacation, and it was also favourable to agree since her boss thought that she was indeed in need of a break from her hectic schedule of weddings. Her friends got hooked up in a party with some group of guys, party-hoppin' in Boracay were very famous that they were even able to make friends. Risa's friend, Ritsuko, hanged out with a long lost(well . . . not really lost) friend taunting Risa and the others to stay with them. _

_Then the fun arrived, _

_One of the guy's friends decided to play a game, a drinking game, they'll ask a person to drink as many shots as possible and tell a secret, since that most of the guys thought that Risa had the most "feminine appearance", they seemed to hit Risa . . . a lot, same goes to the girls, they were hitting a "specific" person to drink and tell(wondering who?)_

_Risa's__** P**__oint__** o**__f__** V**__iew_

_"grrrr" I whined as the girls turn has ended, I looked at the guy who had just been asked to drink and tell by one of my friends, "poor guy" I thought he seemed to be hit everytime. I was whinning because just like before I was always hit by a shot. _

"_I hate snow" _

_I stated to them, this is really getting boring, of course I loved snow but---_

_Thump!_

_My face fell flat on the table, I didn't know what was happening, it was like a blackout, as if someone knocked me off . . . hard. As I looked directly to them, now lying on a couch, some of my friends still played the game and eventually got drunk, I looked over to the right and I saw the guy the girls was hitting on, he was walking out, seems like he's drunk too, but seems like showing he's still in control. Groan . . . I didn't feel well and began to stir, I felt myself being lifted and some laughter and giggling but my body won't respond, and the worst scenario was,_

_I still had a beer in my hand._

_Normal__** P**__oint__** o**__f__** V**__iew_

_Satoshi was walking out of the hut. "Those girls were perverted fools" he muttered under his breath. Some of the question was. "had you ever had sex?" or "had you ever been seen naked?" or worst "wanna sleep with me? It'll be fun!". He was now leaning on a bamboo for support, and looked for his so called "friends"._

_He found them actually, with the perverted girls, they were near the shore or going to the shores but what really caught his attention was that they were carrying the girl with warm brown auburn eyes and brown locks, near the shore and left her there, a few laughter was is in the air as they began to walk away, he looked up in the moon and mumbled "high tide" under his breath. As he began to walk away, he felt guilty about leaving the poor girl, "she's not my responsibility why should--" before he knew it he was walking towards the girl._

_Damn his good consience._

_When he was in front of her, he had a pretty good view of her face, perfectly shaped face that was beautifully framed by her sily brown hair, come to think of it, she was beautiful. He held her by her shoulders and helped her up, by the time she was able to stand up, balanced though she was drunk, she grumbled a "thank you" and began to walk away. _

_Then all of the sudden his visions began to blur, he was loosing his equilibrium and uncontrollably stumbled forward, his strong muscular arms wrapped around her to gain balance and to avoid tripping on his own feet, he lost his senses as he inhaled her enthralling scent of strawberry, he involuntarily or voluntary began to kiss her neck. it took him at least two seconds to decide that he wanted to sleep with her. Involuntarily or voluntarily, pill or no pill._

* * *

a/n: yay! it's done...after all those time...chapter One is finally done! yay! so go on, press that button...you know you want to! i command you! haha! joke only! authoress has no rights in ordering anybody to review her...if you like to review for me to continue then please do, authoress will be very much pleased to hear from you and even give you a shout out in her next chapter! if there will be a next chapter! haha! so please stop by the reviews page! but don't sue me! cause i didn't force you to! haha!

See you guys next Time!

/!ikachu!\ chan or whatever! but i like "chu" better! \le0nard0708/


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: sooo, as far as I know; I owe everyone who has read both chapters the biggest apology. Due to my utterly sillyness and stupidness ( if there was such ) ...Gomen ne! so so so sorry! and confessing time...haha :)) funny thing is that I was already concerned about this issue but because of certain things like school and stuff...well, you could say that I threw it out of the line! I know! I know! I'm sorry! Gomen and as a sacrifice for my stupidity... haha :))! i will admit that i am stupid! haha :)) that's my indulgence and nothing more! haha! n0pe...I'm n0t g0ing t0 update any faster! i'm as sl0w as a turtle!...unless y0u guys give me reviews! yay! blackmail...hooray f0r me!

s0 f0r the l0ng awaited lem0n of this fic...

h0pe it isn't t00 mushy

ta---dahhh!

Disclaimer: Before you file those papers, I will share with you my deepest darkest secret. Yup2! i d0n't 0wn DN Angel, I kn0w it's unbelievable because of my unbearable and should i say amazing talent and cuteness in writing fictions and arts. Nyahaha! wh0 am i kidding? i c0uldn't even write or draw to save my life! or if my life depended on it! haha :))

Enjoy! haha :)) (c0uldn't st0p laughing)

* * *

_I see the sadness in your soul, I want to apologize_

He leaned in towards her

He leaned in close, his breath hot on her neck, and lingered there

"You smell so . . . sweet" he whispered to her ear,

She swirled around to face him "it's . . ." she mumbled as she stepped forward to him, their face's were centimeters apart, "its strawberry, perfume and body butter"

_But how can i come in it's locked my dear_

_The angels are dead come on let's fly before the_

A slight smile appeared on his face, "really?" Sniff, sniff, went his breath on her neck.

_Green fades away_

He lunged forward and swooped down to her lips. They staggered further, their lips locked together.

_Come on fuck me to sleep_

They kissed wildly for a couple of minutes before he reached down and removed the knot from her beach shawl.

_And tell me that we'll be okay_

He slipped one hand inside her bikini and she started to moan with pleasure. Voluntarily touching her skin and the area around that part unto which only girls possess.

_Come on lie to me and tell me_

He stopped to kiss her, because of lack of air thereof,

_that we'll live again_

She looked directly to his eyes that were filled with pure lust and desire.

_Hit me in i'll take you far  
Your eyes are so pretty  
Can you still see me?_

He whisphered something about getting a cab and going to a hotel. She just faintly smiled and nodded in response.

_Look! my tears are freezing_

Inside the cab, they were assailed by the fervent wailing of a modern extended mix, which cleared their alcohol haze a bit, but wasn't enough to bring them to their "right" senses.

_The devils are dancing  
Come on let's fly before the green fades away_

She lost her mind into thin air as he began to suck into her neck, and sneakily cupping her breast under her top bikini, nibbling on her nipple

_Come on fuck me to sleep_

Rubbing it just right, so everything was balancing out quite nicely.

_And tell me that we'll be okay  
Come on lie to me and tell me_

As he began to pull her in, she tugged on his lower lip and sucked on it

_that we'll live again_

In the hotel, on the bed, he was the one who was doing the straddling.

He was looking at her lustfully

_All the needles in your head are under my bed  
I wanna fall into an deep sleep  
Please! it's getting too heavy, it's getting to heavy_

As he eased himself onto her, he let his hands roam around her body.

His hands dropped directly over her breasts, rubbing it and appreciating it's "softness", caressing her nipple as he began to nibble it with his fingertips. She began to moan with pleasure and desire.

_I beg of you lie to me  
Come on fuck me to sleep  
And tell me that we'll be okay_

A couple of twists and turn's, now she was on top of him.

_Come on lie to me  
And tell that we'll live again  
I beg of you lie to me_

As she lay fully on top of him, she slowly raked her nails down his muscular chest as she raised and lowered herself unto him.

"You hurt," he gasped.

_Come on fuck me to sleep  
And tell me that we'll be okay  
Come on lie to me and tell_

She licked his nipple to apologize, and his head fell back with a soft moan.

She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, tasting the beer and his own sweet taste

As it was over, she was trying to figure out her emotions. It was a new sentiment to her, it gave her that shivering and tingling sensation

inside and out.

_that we'll live again_

That "nice" morning (sarcasm implied in the word "nice")

Normal POV

He had the strangest dream

He was with this girl and had a one night stand

A very weird "dream".

Truth told, he liked the dream, the feeling of lust and desire was there,

And besides,

The girl was hot

From head

to toes.

He wanted to continue his "weird" dream until he felt a sort of "poking" on his right cheek.

He commanded his body to wake up but its use.

Damn his low blood pressure during the mornings,

He tried to ignore it but its like its getting stronger and stronger and he started hearing noises that he couldn't make out.

"—dead?"

"—s he . . . dead?

s he dead? What's that suppose to mean?

Wait! Stop! I'm hearing

VOICES!?

That means …

He began to slowly open his eyes

Something's wrong…and he can't stay to find out. But the world wasn't agreeing with him.

Damn early mornings and his low blood pressure

Damn it.

Satoshi's POV

(m0stly contains Satoshi's thought about the current situation he's in)

As I began to open my eyes, my head ached with agony

Everything was blurry and indistinguishable, but then

I noticed a brown color

It was moving

"is he dead?"

"is he dead?"

On with the poking on his cheek,

This is getting really annoying

He was getting irritated each second,

"_Who is this girl? A hooker?!"_

Wait!

Me

With a girl

In one room

His head was in a trance,

"_Yeah, that's it_

_Im still dreaming"_

But then his hand slid into the surface he's laid to

A bed?!

Add a new statement to the not-gonna-get-any-better situation

Me

With a girl

In one room

On the same bed!

His hands reached down,

Deep down

Pass his stomach,

He tried to do it slowly and gently and contained his emotions, avoiding to run around the place like a mad man!

What the hell is going on!?

As his hands continued to roam around his body,

His hands reached its certain . . . destination

"_Scratch that last one_

_Me_

_With a girl_

_In one room_

_One the same bed_

_With me naked"_

Then as he thought this couldn't get any better

His hands touched a certain sensitive . . . skin

Its was warm and soft (wonder what that is XD)

"_Yikes!_

_Erase!_

_Erase!_

_Erase!_

_Damn! My head couldn't calculate this much statements at mornings!_

_Me with a girl_

_In one room_

_On the same bed_

_With ME_

_AND_

_HER naked!_

_Well! I think I got that all figured out_

_Im in a situation where in the-guy-who-discovered-he-liked-having-sex-the-moment-he-had-the-time-of-his-sex-life-with-a-girl-who-had-nice-breasts-and-nipples_

_Well that couldn't get any better_

_What the Hell is going on?!_

_I was furious_

_Mad and furious_

_But I had to remain calm_

_This poking annoys me;_

_And this has got to stop_

_Now."_

* * *

a/n: haha! Rushed story! Love it…jowk! Sorry if it's sorta short; I ran out of time and I still have to go to wizards in the morning! …uhm;Haha! what else…so hope you could drop by that little box down there. yap! The review's page! Hopw you could drop by there so you guys could give me a review! Yay!...teletubbies… randomness… :D

Till next time;

Ikachu! And le0nard khit na pinagalitan tau!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: hmmm .. haha !! n0 c0mment !! currently my mind is blank and I'm still not updating on my other fiction .. drats ., so s0rry f0r that .. haha !! meanie !! s0 h0pe y0u guys c0uld give me reviews and stuff .. and m0re sruff .. :)) .. s0 uhm ., enj0y !

disclaimer: liars g0 t0 hell .. haha :))

* * *

Chapter 3

Risa's POV

I began squeezing Riku's hand and started to whimper, then without even noticing a tear fell down from my face. _"it was just like last time"_

_I started to run after him_

_He was able to dress up earlier than me because I wouln't want to get off the bed_

"_hey!" I began to call out to him_

_Miraculously, I was able to caught up to him_

_As I panted to catch my breath_

_He turned to me and said "what do you want?"_

_Risa was still in dismay, first she was with this guy in one bed then now he's asking what does she want?!_

_He noticed that her mind was beginning to dift off, so he turned to her and started to leave._

_Still startled by his reaction, I was able to snap out of my thoughts and caught up again to him_

"_WAIT!" I shouted to him, he stopped walking but didn't even turn to look at me._

"_You can't just walk away" I started, it was just a few words I hoped he understood._

"_Why, not?" he scrowled coldly at me._

_I was back to my usual spacing out. I didn't know what I was going to say, I was speechless there and then._

"_Because, because - - -" I could hear my own voice cracking as I bagan to speak my thoughts out. "I . . . I might be - - -" just the thought of it makes me wanna throw up. I could feel my eyes slowly swelling up and was beginning to be filled up with tears._

"_Pregnant?" I could even hear him chuckle_

_What's so funny? After what had happened how can he just make a joke out of this?_

_He turned around to face her, there was a playful smirk on his face, as if eveything that had happened was just a joke, a stupid joke that does not affect him, even a bit._

"_Do I look as if I care?"_

_Ouch, the words fell on me like a raining of needles, hurting every part of me, inside and out, eating me alive and I didn't even had the will to fight back._

_My knees were weak and wobbly. My whole body was beginning to tremble and fall apart. My visions became blurry through my clouded tears. I cried all my heart out, I collected all the tears, the pain I can muster through my emotions, I fell flat on the floor, crying. I showed him all my weaknesses, my tears but I didn't care._

_What right does he have ?_

_What right does he have to do that to me?_

_My heart was filled with hatred, anger and self-loathing._

_He turned his back to me_

_And I was left there_

_Sole and crestfallen_

_I felt to naked, so bare, so vulnerable _

_I felt, felt for the first time_

_To be unwanted, to be rejected, to be a second-hand_

_I was once again_

_So juvenile - so naïve . . ._

Noemal POV

Through the tears and the pain ( and I mean pain ), Riku was proud that Risa could get through this, she knew it was hard, she herself had experienced it- to be a mom but she always had Daisuke by her side. Riku pulled Risa into one of her tight hugs and whispered,

"Risa, I'll always be there for you. It wasn't your fault, none of it was your fault, he, he was just too irresponsible for his actions."

Risa just simply nodded and smiled, _"There was really something in Riku's words that make it sound so motherly but at the same time to comforting, sometimes she just seemed to say the right words"_ Risa thought. As silence was beginning to overcome them, Riku suddenly spoke,

"Let's do damage check"

She lifted the sheet to peer at Risa's tummy. Yup, black and blue from the big push the anesthesiologist gave to help her along when the baby didn't sem to want to come out.

"Oh God, what are these?" Risa said while pointing to the white lines running from the side of her hips to a good part of her thigh, like picturesque scenes from a Discovery channel feature of the Mojave dessert, only misplaced on her hips --- strechmarks!

"ahhhh, ahhhhh! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Risa screamed as she pointed to the white lines that were running from the side of her hips like a little girl that had just seen a horror movie but Riku liked it better that way than the acting-so-motherly-eventhough-your-the-younger-sibilng or the i-want-to-grow-up-fast type of sister, it sort of gives her the feeling of taking care of someone (as if Daisuke and their child isn't enough) that is realatively close to her. Since that their parents were busy at work they didn't them much at all, even at her wedding, after the vows and kisses they have to immediately leave for their flight to England

Though their parents were so far away from them, they still had time for their "little girls", to talk to the phone and listen to their problems.

Riku learned it the long way, she only realized how selfless their parents were until Risa's pregnancy. They were even "happy" ( or was is just sarcasm?) to hear the news about their new grandchild. The "0h-my-little-girls-are-growing-up-so-fast" or the "everything's-change-how-time-flies" lines and the "no-matter-what-happens-we'll-always-be-tere-for-you" conversations were not actually boring, it was quite comforting, hearing your parents voice through the phone to talk about problems, or to tell dad not to turn off the light beacause of the boogey monster under our bed or even the bedtime stories read to us to lure us to sleep.

Sweet memories, yes, a lot of time had past and yet we are not as wise as them but maybe someday we will, to pass the wisdom to the next.

But now I feel that their aura is just around us

Or even just beside us.

* * *

a/n: uhmm .. oh yea ., thanks for reading and sorry lots for the typo's and stuff .. so uhm .. reviews will be the best for you and me so pretty pretty pretty please .. reviews .. haha !! desperate much ?!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

a/n:

Hmmmm, so as promised! Ta-dah! Chapter Four, Yay for me! Isn't this so much fun?! Funny, I never actually thought that writing could take this long. So what will happen next? I have no clue so you guys better stick around to find out! And thanks to the following people:

... : or ron-chan!

aries9394 or niso or abelle (so confusing)

mayumi-chan

funky-squirrel

Reizna

Soul of AquaBlue

Berlioz II

Metaloid69

See? I told you I'd make dedications! :)) I just loooove and adore reviewers! More power you guys!

Disclaimer:

If I owned this then there's no logic in writing a fiction now, ne?:)

So on with the story!

* * *

Rika has always been Risa's main idol heroine-slash-her "model for perfection". You know, the skinny, beautiful-slash-gorgeous leading lady in Risa's lovable-romantic manga "D.N. Angel"; which is the favorite side-dish-slash-reading material for a life mixed up with a super extra demanding career, with little breast milk toppings and single mom issues as the main course!

Damn, life was unfair.

But it never did enter in Risa's mind to ever abort the child. Hence, never was it even _ever_ brought up. Though, Risa believed that she had taken some credit about being brave about it. That was something to count on. Riku even thought it was… commendable.

"Come on Risa, don't be like that. You're finally going to have your baby!" Riku exclaimed enthusiastically as she gave her sister a warm and tight hug almost crushing her 2-year old Daichi, who was neatly holding on to her mom's shoulder's.

"Yeah" replied the younger twin as she buried her head in her sister's arms. Riku was _always _there. When Risa couldn't go any place because her parents were abroad and she just graduated from college, her sister took her in. Or even when she was a sick-loser as she cried rivers of tears when she found out she was pregnant, Riku was there to help her move on and to tell her that the father of the child is just a sick-loser ten times as she was. Yup, Risa's sister was the best.

"Ewww! Women's cooties!" Daichi screamed as he tried to break freely from the tight hugs of the twins. But to his dismay, they hugged tighter even more until the exhausted Daichi sighed in defeat. They laughed.

A silent creaking sound filled the room as the trio's faced another spiky red head.

"Daisuke!" Riku exclaimed as little Daichi ran towards his dad, who had squatted down the marble floor to meet his running son. "Daddy!" Risa has smiled at the thought of Daisuke being a dad. Who would've thought that _that_ blushing red-head back then is now a proud father? Really, time does fly. But then, what about Risa?

Risa fell silent at just the thought of it. Her eyes gazed at her tummy that, inside of it, she carries on another life, within her own. A miracle.

The family glanced over at the silent Risa. Riku and Daisuke exchanged confused glances, but none of them knew what exactly what was going on. That was until little Daichi ran towards his auntie and stated jumping from the side of her bed. Hence, he was too short to reach it.

"Auntie Risa! Auntie Risa! Are you going to have your baby soon?" asked little Daichi as his parents stared at him with awe.

She laughed

"Soon enough," Risa replied as Daichi tiptoed his was to her bed and sat beside her. At that time, Risa had "effortlessly" (sarcasm applied) scooted to make way for the little boy, which almost took out half of her strength. Okay, that was enough exercise for the day. Then, unexpectedly, Daichi placed his hand on his Auntie's tummy and began rubbing it. In a split second he placed his ear at her enlarged stomach and continued to brush his hands against the soft fabric of Risa's Hospital clothes, which she thought was so out of fashion. He had a confused look on his face but was completely covered by a brightened look as shouted in glee.

"Mommy! The baby talked to me!" Daichi shouted towards his mom who had a confused look on her face but was interrupted by a suppressed laugh coming for his Auntie. Soon enough, the whole room was filled with laughter and joy.

A cute Daichi placed his hand once again on his auntie's tummy and whispered to her belly.

"I am gowing to bee the world's greeeat— greaatessstt! Couuu, couu--!" Daichi said as he was trying to fill up his lost voice. Brows knitted and pouted lips, fumbling on the way, what could you expect from a two year old who still trips out of walking too fast?

"Cousin?" Risa asked as she tried to finish the sentence but putting on an innocent look thus to not try to irritate him; Danger, he's got his mother's temper. Poor, poor boy.

"Couwsinnn!" Daichi stood up, in darna form, as he shouted triumphantly. Again, laughter an joy filled the room as a soft smile was painted on Risa's lips.

_That's right, I have my family._

* * *

a/n:

So what did you guys think? Short? Well, yes. But honestly it was a bit cut off. Hehe, I actually cut half of it to make another chapter. Short? But was it a stinker much? Don't worry; I'm sure I took a bath! Hmmm. Now that you mentioned it. dramatic silence. I'm just kidding! I'm sure I took a bath! :)). So good or bad, write it down! I want to know what you guy's think!.

Reviews are so much appreciated.

Love lots

-stle

* * *


End file.
